1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a system and method for processing data, and more particularly, to a data processing system and method for automatically processing a data error when massive data is loaded.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In an initial stage for analyzing massive log data, structuring, loading, and storing of data are very important. Data may be loaded or stored appropriately for minimum data structure information for analysis. However, most of the existing log data includes a lot of abnormal data that is not appropriate for the data structure information. In particular, for massive data, the abnormal data may cause a serious error to occur in a data loading process or cause an inaccurate data analysis result to be obtained. In a related art, there is no processing function for automatically correcting or structuring an error when log data is loaded, and the error correction or structuring process is performed manually.
Specifically, when an error occurs during data input, data loading is stopped, a source of the error is found and corrected, and then data loading is performed again from the beginning. If abnormal data is detected several times, the above-described work cannot but be performed repeatedly. Thus, in particular, when massive data is loaded, time and cost may be wasted.